epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Turtle
: Not to be confused with the fire-themed Lava Turtle, named Rock Eater in Epic Battle Fantasy 2. The Rock Turtle, also known as Rock Eater, is a foe usually seen in stony areas, like Volcano Peak (in ) and Crystal Caverns ( ). It's one of the four members of the Turtles enemy class. Appearance The Rock Turtle is unique from the other turtles in that it doesn't have a visible tail, and is primarily black. It has a large rock-like crescent-shaped shell, and a small horn of similar material on its head. Overview (insert in-battle behaviour summary here) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. Has low evade and can buff itself. |HP = 260 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4.5 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3 |Exp = 38 |AP = 3.7 |SP = 3.7 |Gold = 22 |fire = 80% |thunder = 80% |ice = -80% |earth = -80% |poison = -50% |bomb = 50% |wind = 80% |water = -80% |holy = -100% |dark = 80% |stun = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Dirt Ball |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Concrete |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Opal |item3chance = 15% |item4name = Dragon Scales |item4chance = 15% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = -- 60% 60% |StatusIcon3 = -- |Acc3 = 120% -- -- |Crit3 = 10% -- -- |RdF3 = 10% -- -- |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. |Attack4 = Flip |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 120 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Epic difficulty, instead has 140 power, and gains 30% chance to inflict . }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Shell Smash |Target3 = Self |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 30% 30% -- |StatusIcon3 = |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, is immediately followed by casting Tremor on a random player. |Attack4 = Tremor |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 28 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Is used only in conjunction with Shell Smash. |Attack5 = Flip |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 100 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 30% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 80% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, gains 30% chance to inflict . }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Horn Stab; * Syphoned → Horn Stab (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3), Flip* (1/3); * ≥28.5% HP → Horn Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Flip* (2/4); * <28.5% HP → Flip. The Shell Smash attack, although it exists, is never used; what could activate it triggers Flip instead. If it would've worked correctly, Syphoning the foe would prevent it from using its strongest physical attack. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Ground Pound; * Otherwise → Horn Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Shell Smash (1/4), Flip (1/4). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4